Welcome to Hell
by AndreaShea
Summary: OCC AU:Kagome Higurashi's what you call a prep,so is her best friend Sango.Her brother Miroku,is a loner.A person that Kagome thought


_Summary:_OCC A/U. Kagome Higurashi is what you would you would define as a prep. Therefore her best friend would more than likely be one as well, that's where Sango comes in. Miroku Higurashi is Kagome's brother, obviously. He is a complete loner who is not known for having a friend. Well, that's at least what Kagome thought, until he brought home a guy from school. It gets even worse when it turns out he must stay with their family for two months. Welcome to hell.

_Disclaimer:_I do not own Inu-yasha or any other member of the manga/anime. They are solely owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

_Author's Note:_ This is the Revised version of _Welcome to Hell_. I got this message on my myspace from this nice girl named bailey J who said that she loved this story and that I should write a new chapter. I thought that was amazing, so I came to read the story, to remember what it was about. It's been almost 3 or 4 years, so I read it and was appalled at my writing. I had no depth in Japanese culture or anything, I wrote like they were in America with a Japanese school name. So, I am rewriting this, and maybe even the other stories to make them even most exciting to read. This is so much fun, that I might even write and finish my other Inu-yasha stories. For now, just enjoy!

* * *

**Welcome to Hell REVISED**

**Chapter 1 - Intro-ducting loner #2**

**By - AndreaShea. (formerly known as Inu'sluv)**

* * *

It was a blistering cold November day, something that was utter torture for the students of Miyazaki HighSchool. The teachers always had the air conditioner on below 0. At least that's what it felt like to the ones attending the school, actually it felt as if you were in Alaska with no pants on. Mrs. Takuma, who believed that it was too warm because of her constant heat flashes, believed that if she kept asking people to answer the question, that they would finally break, and raise their hand. In actuality, that was the reason students did NOT raise their hands, for fear their arms would "break" off. "Can ANYONE tell me the answer to this problem?" She asked, really hoping today was the day someone would respond. Everyone looked around, waiting for a brave moment, one day someone was going to do it; they were just waiting for it. A girl by the name of Kagome Higurashi, who was anything but smart in math, raised her hand. Students cringed and shuddered, waiting for the crack and Kagome's bone-chilling scream, but it never came. Mrs. Takuma sighed with appreciation, finally one of her students accumulated some guts. "Ah, Ms. Higurashi, what is the answer to this formula?" Mrs. Takuma asked happily. Kagome sighed again, "132. Can I please go to the restroom?" Ms. Takuma twitched her eyebrow, it was an answer, but it was a completely incorrect one. She sighed slowly, "Yes, you may go. Though that is the incorrect answer, I am at least satisfied that someone attempted the problem." Kagome rose up from her desk, grabbing her chakobag from behind her seat and walked out of the room. The loser of the class, who was subsequently named Lenny, watched as kagome nonchalantly left the classroom. He breathed in heavily and raised her arm. **CRACK!!** Kagome could hear if from the restroom, in fact the entire school heard it.

She rolled her eyes knowingly. "Ehh, I knew someone would try it eventually. I figured all people used moisturizer. Hmm. Oh well." Kagome whispered, fluffing her hair and applying more moisturizer to her already smooth hands. "Perfect." She exclaimed as she blew a kiss to herself vainly. She slid the door open to reveal someone supporting Lenny from his other arm, taking him to the Nurse's office, where he'd most likely be transported to the hospital. She stopped them and pulled out her cherry blossom lotion and handed it over to Hojo, who looked at her befuddled. "Next time, if there is a next time that is, use this. It'll keep from this happening again." Kagome smiled, it was the least she could do. Lenny nodded thankfully, and then yelped in pain as he attempted to raise his arm.

By the time she had returned to her seat, the bell sounded musically. Kagome sighed and rose yet again, following the line of boy and girls as they pushed through the door to reach their destination, home. As she went through the doorway, she noticed her best friend Sango was standing there, obviously waiting for her. "Hey babe!" Sango exclaimed as she smiled brightly at Kagome. "Hey Sango, how was your class?" Kagome asked, eager to hear. Sango and Kagome had been friends ever since their parents had yoga classes together. "Well, I passed my science test with a 84 but it's nothing big, and math isn't going too well." Kagome laughed lightly, "When did math ever go well for either of us?" "Hahh, good point." Sango answered, laughing. "Gum?" Sango, asked holding a piece for her. "You know it." Kagome exclaimed, grabbing it.

As much as Kagome hated it, she had a brother she had to endure. The abomination's name was Miroku and he was anything but cool. He wore atrocious black attire and was weird, extremely weird; from what Kagome knew he was friendless. He could be a good brother, when he wanted to be, but she would never admit that to anyone, probably not even Sango. Anyway, he was her ride to and from school, and even though she didn't want it to be, her mother demanded of it. As she and Sango walked towards the car, she noticed someone, someone who wasn't usually present. Miroku was laying against his car, talking to a guy. In a odd way, the guy was attractive, it might have been the golden eyes that were completely visible from this distance, or it could have been the long flowing black hair. Either way, it was very attractive. "You have friends?" Kagome asked, eyeing the figure who was miroku's 'friend'. "Awh, Kagome, what'd you think I sat around and talked to walls? Come on idiot, stop showing me why you got a 5 in math as a final grade." Miroku remarked, causing Kagome's eyes to turn to slits and the current company to laugh snarlingly. "Ehh, shut up and let's go." Kagome shrieked, trying to keep her cool and not make a scene in front of most of the kids in school.

"See ya Kagome; bye Miroku." Sango said shyly. Kagome gagged a little, she had always thought Sango had a thing for her brother, but she disapproved of it strongly. Surely Sango had better taste and judgement. As she climbed into the car, she noticed that the guy was getting in the car as well. "What the hell...?" She whispered to herself, confused. Apparently Miroku noticed her confusion because he smirked. "Kagome, this is Inu-yasha, he's going to be living here for while." Miroku explained, his smug look making the news worse. Kagome's eyes grew wide, "Excuse me, how long?!" She exclaimed, distraught. "About two months." He added, looking at the boy named Inu-yasha, grinning. "What the..." Kagome was beyond excited about this, in fact she was so mad she felt her face growing redder and redder with each second. This Inu-yasha fellow was going to be staying in her home, HER penthouse, for a course of 8 weeks. If this kid was friends with Miroku, then he must be a complete psycho or one of those stone rs who are barely conscious enough to notice who they're conversing with. "Gross..." Kagome whispered, disgusted. Even though, the Inu-yasha boy was super cute, he obviously was one of those people who wore the dark morbid colors and listening to music that was full of screaming and head-banging bullshit.

As Miroku pulled into the parking garage of the hotel, Kagome noticed more things about the unusual boy she had never noticed at school. He kept his fingernails longer than any boy she knew, and he didn't wear the eye liner most of them wore. "Thank god." Kagome whispered to herself, sighing. As cute as he was, Kagome still couldn't have anything to do with him, he wasn't apart of her social group. She was known as a prep, though the stereotype hurt sometimes, and he was one of those punk kids, it just wasn't in the chemistry. Actually, Kagome failed chemistry horribly, but she knew that much. Finding a parking spot took longer than usual and when it apparently was taking its toll on Miroku's nerves. "What the hell, when did we get all these damn people parking in here!!" He screeched, honking the horn rapidly at a little green car that's driver seemed to be offended by the gesture. "Chill out Miroku, it's just a parking spot." The Inu-yasha guy said, relaxing even more into his seat. That was the first time he had spoken the entire time Kagome had been around him. He had that raspy voice that seemed to sound like he was arrogant in a manner. Miroku rolled his eyes and didn't respond to the remark, and then noticed a parking spot.

Entering the hotel was Kagome's favorite part, it was pretty immature of her, but she loved the revolving doors. It made her feel like she was in a foreign hotel, and it always put a smile on her face coming through it. They stepped into the elevator and pushed the top floor button. Kagome sighed, laying against the steel walls of the elevator. This was going to be such a long two months, she could tell. She kept trying to tell herself over and over again that maybe this 'Inu-yasha' was a nice guy and that they'd get along. Then as she turned to smile at him, he gave her a "don't look at me" face and went back to staring at the closed doors. Then again, maybe it wouldn't, and he would make these two months the worst of her life. As the elevator doors became ajar she stood straight, blew a lone strand from her face and walked to the front door of her flat. "**Welcome to hell**..." She whispered to herself, sighing again, only this time more remorsefully.

* * *

_Ending Author's Note:_Well, I believe the revised version if a lot better than the first; better format as well. : hope you enjoyed! Review if you like.

- AndreaShea.


End file.
